There Goes My Life
by RobIsForLovers
Summary: Edward Cullen was finally about to achieve his dream of becoming a rock star when fate stepped in. When he meets Bella Swan, who has had her own life twisted by fate, will he  move on without regrets or will he let the life he dreamed of pass him by?


**Hello there! Thanks for giving this story a chance, it's my first foray into writing fanfic so keep that in mind. I also don't have a beta but I did my best to clean up mistakes and spellling but I'm far from perfect.**

**Expect short chapters and for them to post near the beginning of the week- when they do. I can't promise a weekly update schedule but I am going to do my best to have them ready every two weeks. (Oddly enough, I do have a life outside fanfic though I don't like to think so.) **

**Here is the disclaimer (you'll only get one): Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not her and therefore don't own them. Please don't steal anything that remains, as it is mine. :)**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen strode quickly towards the sliding glass doors, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans. He was tired with dark, rumbled clothes and messy hair although the latter was nothing new. He was exhausted as he stepped into the sterile building and made his way to the counter. And admittedly Edward was still a little bit tipsy, a long night of cigarettes smoke and beer clinging to his skin despite the rushed shower he took in the morning.<p>

As Edward made his way to the reception desk, he briefly contemplated the events leading him to a court date and subsequent community service hours plus a big ass fine.

Edward didn't understand how the judge could be so harsh on him, given the circumstances. It wasn't as if he had intentionally started a full out bar brawl. Far from it in fact. He had only been protecting his brother from the sorry excuse piece of shit that was Hunter James.

Of course Hunter James had been a constant thorn in the Edward's side for too many years now.

It had started in high school, as these things usually tend to do. Edward and Hunter had been a year apart at St. Christopher Academy, an elite private Catholic school in Seattle. The two had competed in every way possible, from grades to sports to-most importantly- girls. Sadly for Hunter, Edward was victorious more than not, winning academic achievements with little effort as well the captain honors for the various sports teams the two competed in. And when it came to girls, well it was damn near impossible for the girls to resist the Cullen charm. After Edward left James turned to tormenting Edward's younger brother Jasper.

Jasper was in all respects the complete opposite of Edward. Where Edward was fiery passion and blunt, sarcastic demeanor with little regard for the effect his words had on others, Jasper was calm and compassionate. He felt deeply those things which others around him did; he was a sensitive and loving soul. And in high school where Edward was the tall, lean jock and most popular boy on campus, Jasper tended to be a wallflower, late to bloom. Scrawny, short and timid to speak up or against anyone.

Hunter James found the perfect revenge for being second best to Edward all those years in young Jasper and exerted his dominance whenever possible for the remainder of his time with the younger Cullen. Edward was completely unaware of the torment befalling his brother while away at college. It wasn't until out to dinner with Jasper one night that the abuse his little brother suffered was finally reveled. Edward was ready to run out and beat the living shit out of Hunter James as soon as possible.

Luckily Jasper persuaded Edward to let the issue drop. Jasper had come to a place in his life where he didn't feel bullied anymore, he was making a name for himself, learning to speak up and take control of his problems. He had settled comfortably into his own college life and had finally received the good looks and charm every Cullen man possessed. He didn't want to reopen the door to the past when his future looked so bright. Reluctantly, Edward agreed with his baby brother while silently promising to take care of the Hunter James problem if it should ever arise again.

And the problem did arise, less than a year ago. While the Cullen boys had put Hunter James out of their minds in the years that followed Jasper's completion of college and law school, Hunter James was unable to do so. It seemed both Cullen men had now taken things from him that he wanted, first Edward in high school and now Jasper had taken his girl.

During his first year of law school, Jasper had met a sweet and free spirited little thing named Alice Brandon at a coffee shop on rainy Sunday afternoon. The two had accidentally bumped into each other on the way into the shop, fumbling and apologizing over each other while never taking their eyes off one another. It didn't take long for Jasper and Alice, an equal to Jasper in every measure except height, to become a devoted couple.

The problem for the couple was that Hunter James wanted Alice, the cute girl that worked in his marketing firm. When he overheard the raven haired beauty gushing over her new boyfriend Jasper Cullen one day at lunch, it was like waving a red blanket in front of a bull. Hunter James was enraged to be usurped by a Cullen once again. And the sniveling, little shit of a brother at that.

James was livid that the kid he used to stuff into lockers was now getting the girl he wanted. He did some digging and was able to discover Jasper's profession. As it turned out, Hunter James was the son of the district attorney for Seattle who also happened to Jasper's boss. Loaded with this information, Hunter put into plan an action to torment Jasper once again and hopefully get Alice to see what a pathetic excuse he was and leave him in the process.

Hunter James' father was a greedy and selfish man who only listened to a handful of people, one being his son. So when Hunter approached his father about making Jasper Cullen's life a living hell, his crooked father agreed. Jasper was stubborn however, and no matter how much shit the James men threw at him he wouldn't quit or give up, no matter how exhausted or pissed about it he was.

Edward could tell something was wrong with his little brother over the following weeks. He could read the signs clearly. Jasper was withdrawn at family dinners, looking run down more often than not and most importantly, he never engaged Edward in the playful banter the brothers had always shared.

Someone was messing with his little brother and that shit would not cut it. Only one person was allowed to fuck with Jasper and that was Edward, as was his right as the older brother. When Edward demanded to know what was going on Jasper refused to explain, which only served to frustrate his big brother. But Jasper knew Edward would do something stupid and end up hurting his own life more than helping. Jasper was a grown man who could and would deal with his problems on his own. Besides, he couldn't be the reason Edward lost out on achieving his dream, especially after seeing his brother struggle to make it after college.

Although Edward had gone to an Ivy League university, his career aspirations weren't what most who attended those prestigious halls were. Edward desired to become a musician more than anything else in the world. Fuck, music was his life. It consumed him mind, body, and soul. He had no need for drugs, as melodies and rhythm gave him an all natural high that could never be matched by something artificial. Music was in every part of him, in every moment and memory he had. Even his mother claimed Edward was playing music in the womb, pushing against her with the beat of a song whenever she danced in the kitchen.

Unfortunately for Edward, making it in the music world did not come as easily as everything else had for him up until that point in his life. But Edward was stubborn, some might call it pig-headed even, and he wouldn't be deterred. He began to write and play his own music in venues and clubs that were a little more upscale than the city sidewalk, avoiding those jobs which only offered a free beer and a quick lay as pay. While fun for the night, Edward knew it wouldn't get him where he needed to be.

All the hard work paid off for Edward when an agent named Alec Marcuson heard his soulful playing one night and insisted Edward was just the kind of artist his label was looking for. The company was still getting its feet underneath themselves and therefore had a few more restrictions for their artists than other big name companies might, but Alec promised Edward would be taken care of if he agreed to be represented by his label.

So when Edward called his brother to meet him at the local pub he couldn't have been riding higher. He was finally within reaching distance of his life's goal and passion. Nothing could touch him that night, he was flying so high. When Jasper arrived Edward was near euphoric. Hell, it was almost better than sex…. almost.

"Hey bro," Jasper said warmly as he slid across the red vinyl seat. "Thanks for the Henie." He tipped the bottle in acknowledgement towards his brother before taking a pull.

Edward bobbed his head and swallowed his own gulp before setting the bottle on the table, empty. While he knew his family would be happy for him concerning his news he still couldn't shake a few nerves that things may not be as good as they seemed.

"So what's new, Ed? You seemed pretty excited on the phone," Jasper commented after a few minutes of small talk the brothers indulged in. He loved spending time with his older brother but longed to get home to his girl's loving embrace where his shitty day could fade way, like it always did when she was near.

Edward licked his lips, nerves and anticipation of his big news sitting impatiently on his tongue. He turned his green eyes to his brother and did his best to keep the huge smile from overtaking his face as he spoke the words he had longed to say for years.

"I had an interesting meeting today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"About anything important?"

"You could say that."

"Such as...?"

Edward paused, loving to tease his brother even if he did have incredible news. It never seemed to matter how old they were, annoying his brother was always be a favorite pastime.

Jasper looked frankly at his brother, his hazel eyes showing his impatience with the small song and dance Edward was indulging in. He could tell by the twitchy pull of his lips that Edward was fighting off a smile.

"Whatever you've got to say, just say it," Jasper finally demanded as he took another swig of his beer.

"I got signed today." Edward leaned back quickly as he watched Jasper's eyes grow wide and his throat stop mid swallow, causing him to choke a little but thankfully not spew his beverage across the table.

"No shit!" Jasper asked incredulously a moment later. Edward finally let the huge smile break free as he nodded in affirmation at his slack jawed brother.

"Ed, are you serious right now? You finally got a record deal?" Jasper was a bit shocked even though he knew how talented and dedicated Edward was to becoming a musician. Honestly, he was surprised it had taken this long for someone to recognize Edward's obvious talent.

"You are looking at Daybreak Records newest artist," Edward replied, his whole facing lighting up.

"Holy Shit, Edward! That's fucking fantastic man!" Jasper cried, thrilled to hear of Edward's accomplishment.

"Thanks, man," Edward was all tooth and grins. "I can't believe it finally happened myself."

"Whatever bro, we all knew it was just a matter of time before you made it," Jasper admonished Edward's modesty. "Wow. This is just... wow." Jasper slowly shook his head as he stared at his brother in awe, pride for the man in front of him rolling off him in waves.

Edward ducked his head towards the table, slightly embarrassed by Jasper's reaction. He hadn't expected a negative response but the current emotions he saw on his brother's face touched him deeply. It meant a great deal to him to know his best friend supported him so greatly.

"Yeah, well it's not like I haven't worked my ass off to get it," Edward smirked, attempting to show his causal indifference about the whole situation, which he was clearly not.

Jasper snorted into his raised bottle, not buying the line of shit Edward was trying to pander. "Please, the only thing you've worked hard at is getting laid and even that hasn't been work for your pretty ass," he chided.

Edward laughed at the truth of those words because Jasper was right. Getting a girl into his bed was never a problem. That wasn't to say Edward slept around, but he was a twenty-seven year old American man. Being a musician had never hurt in the getting laid department but was never why he played. Getting a girl into his heart however... that was another matter altogether.

It wasn't because he didn't have good examples of long lasting, romantic love and therefore couldn't understand it. He had his parents and even Jasper and Alice to show him it could exist. That kind of love just wasn't what he was looking for. Instead he preferred casual and easy, no commitments, no one hurt when it was time to move on, which it inevitably always was. The girls he dated knew this and either accepted it or Edward didn't see them anymore.

"Whatever, Jas. You know that's not why I'm in music," Edward dismissed the topic effectively.

"Holy fuck... my big brother is going to be a rockstar..." Jasper remarked with reverence, a matching smile on his handsome face.

"Well, hopefully. First I need someone to look over the contract and make sure everything is legit," Edward said.

Jasper held his hand out and waited for Edward to drop the documents in his palm. There was no question he would make sure Edward was getting the best deal. And the sooner the better; he knew how desperate Edward had to be to know when he could begin.

Edward placed the manila envelope in his brother's out stretched hand. "I know you've got your own shit going on but hopefully you can look this over and get it back soon..." he trailed off.

"Pssh, like this will take anytime," Jasper said. "Now your bill however, that will be long," he teased.

Edward laughed loudly at this, knowing Jasper would never really charge him. Well, he hoped.

The brothers spent the next several minutes going over what Edward hoped to get out of the contract, what Daybreak was proposing, changes to make and the usual business end of things.

"Well from this quick glance it looks like a solid offer, bro. I don't see any red flags right now but let me have the weekend to look it over and I'll get back to you."

"Yeah, take your time, man. I really appreciate your help, Jasper."

"Of course, Edward. What are brothers for?"

"I have no idea," Edward mocked lightly. Both men laughed at the statement and ordered another round of drinks.

After a few more rounds of green bottles being placed in front them, Jasper's leg began to bounce under the table and his hazel eyes flickered back and forth between the table, bar and pub door. Edward picked up on his shifty behavior and wandering eyes almost immediately. He didn't know what the cause might be but decided Jasper was probably just anxious to get back to Alice. He figured he could only keep Jasper out for limited time anyway and offered to call it a night when he saw how agitated his brother had become. Jasper agreed and left Edward to step outside to call Alice.

Edward left the booth and went to see about tabbing outwhen Hunter James appeared. Edward saw the bastard and felt the anger flooding his veins for the shit Jasper had gone through in high school but he tamped it down. Jasper was clearly over it and Edward should let it go too. It had been years ago, after all. Edward stepped around the little circle surrounding Hunter when he heard him boasting about his plans to ruin one of his father's employee's lives that caused him to pause. And when Hunter said he was planning to steal Cullen's little bitch girlfriend and all the dirty acts he'd do with her before tossing her on his ass, things clicked into place.

Before Edward even had the chance to make his move, a fist was flying through the air and landed with a solid thud across Hunter's jaw causing the man to fall backwards. But Jasper was right on his trail, covering the smarmy man on the floor and letting his arms and fists swing in wide arcs as he continued to hit him. Edward was shocked by the pure rage and fierce fight of his little brother and oddly proud of him for finally doing something.

When one of Hunter's cronies attempted to move in and sucker punch Jasper, Edward found his own fist connecting with the flesh of the man's face. Then before anyone could blink, the bar was in chaos, an all out brawl quickly ensuing as testosterone and alcohol spiked in the blood of everyone present. Men were rolling on the floor and busting tables as well as each other's faces. Women were crying out and the staff was attempting to control the crowd.

Edward pulled Jasper off of Hunter before the police arrived. He did his best to soothe his brother and restrain him as Jasper continued to shout out threats. It was only after he had pushed Jasper down a hall that the usually calm man was able to stop trembling with anger and begin to think clearly.

"Oh shit, Edward. What the hell am I going to do?" he pleaded with fearful eyes when the implications of his actions hit him. "Oh fuck. Edward, his father is my boss… he will get me fired. Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do?" Jasper began to pace and pull on his hair, a trait he learned from Edward, in frustration and nerves.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Edward explained calmly.

"What? Shit, maybe I should go apologize, tell him it was-"

"Fuck that! That asshole deserved what he got, Jas. Don't you do a damn thing," Edward admonished.

"I couldn't let him say those things about Alice. He can do what he wants to me but not Alice," Jasper bit out as he felt heat flicker in his veins again. "But damnnit, what am I going to do now?"

"Go home. Slip out the back door and let Alice take care of you. I'll take the blame."

"James knows it was me, Edward. It won't work."

"Doesn't matter, I'll take care of it. Just go, _now_."

And with that Edward turned, letting his brother slip out the back door. When he returned to the main bar area he found Hunter propped up by a stool, blood dripping down his face and eyes already swollen. Swallowing the bile in throat, he approached Hunter James to make a deal with the devil.

When Edward was placed in handcuffs and hauled off to county lock up that night, Hunter James felt vindicated. It didn't matter to him which Cullen brother got arrested really, since he hated them both. But knowing it was Edward who would suffer more in the long run made the petty issue with Jasper unimportant and ultimately what lead him to agreeing to let Edward take the fall. He made phone call to his father about the incident who then in turn placed one to his favorite judge.

Edward Cullen never stood a chance against Judge Aro. Edward was initially sentenced to serve the maximum penalty for Third Degree Assault, which was two years in county jail and a seven thousand dollar fine. If it hadn't been for Jasper's excellent plea bargaining skills and ability to convince Judge Aro that Edward's intention was defending his family, Edward would currently be in a small twelve by twelve cell with a fat guy named Bubba. Instead, Jasper had negotiated the charges down to a fourth degree assault charge and no jail time, pending Edward's cooperation with Judge Aro's restrictions.

Edward was not to leave the state for the duration of his probation, he had to pay a three thousand dollar fine as well as complete two hundred hours of community service within a six month time frame. Edward would be assigned a community service placement and would be reporting to a parole officer frequently as well as subjected to random drug tests. This stipulation was added after the judge learned of Edward's chosen profession, which Judge Aro claimed had influenced Edward's violent actions though no drugs were found in his system.

So now, three weeks later Edward was beginning his first of many hours of community service. He had meet with his parole officer, a real bitch of a woman named Rosalie Hale and been given the details of his community service. Officer Hale informed Edward he was to report on Saturday to Seattle Medical Health Hospital for a minimum of ten hours each week. When Edward questioned what he would be doing at the hospital, Rosalie Hale had given him her best icy blue glare and rigidly stated he would do whatever he was damn well asked if he didn't want to violate his court order.

Edward found himself now in the elevator of the hospital on his way to meet with the volunteer coordinator to learn about his assignment. He was praying to God it wasn't as an orderly. He could not stomach cleaning bed pans and sheets, or mopping floors this morning. He had gone out to a bar last night in stupid defiance and childish rebellion of his community service. He figured he deserved a few shots of whiskey and if he was feeling really good, a quick roll in the sheets.

Fuck, all he really wanted right now was to be back at his apartment with his favorite girl. His fingers were itching to get back to her, caressing her body and eliciting sounds only he could coax from her.

But instead he was wandering the white, antiseptic smelling halls of this hospital in search of a woman who would mostly likely give him the shit jobs all day. Literally. Shit, what had he gotten himself into?

Edward chastised himself for his foolish behavior the previous night. Even though it seemed like a good idea at the time, he was paying for it now he chastised himself as he reached the gray door labeled _Volunteers_ and knocked. Edward could only pray that something would make this day bearable as he waited.

Luckily for him the answer to that prayer was currently walking into the hospital at that moment, though Edward was completely unaware of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, you made to the bottom! I hope you enjoyed the first chatper and will give the rest of the story a chance. The lovely HeatherDawn has made a banner for this story and it can be found on my profile if you are interested. **

**I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas on what you've seen so far.** **Until next time...**


End file.
